mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Lesson Zero/Gallery
Checklist Spike looking at quill S2E03.png|"Quills!" Twilight Sparkle checking off stuff on her to-do list S2E3.png|"Check!" Twilight looking behind S2E03.png|"Parchment!" Spike 'Check!' S2E03.png|"Check!" Spike looking at ink S2E03.png|"Extra ink!" Spike 'Check' S2E03.png|"Check." Twilight with items for a checklist S2E03.png|"Is that everything on the checklist?" Spike holding the checklist S2E3.png|Yep! Twilight talking to Spike S2E3.png|Spike with the checklist. Spike watching Twilight S2E3.png|Twilight explaining the things they need to do. Twilight instructing Spike S2E3.png|Are you ready, number one assistant? Twilight "Ready?" S2E03.png|"Ready?" Spike preparing for instructions S2E3.png|What? Spike ready S2E03.png|"Ready." Twilight epic smile S02E03.png|I think Twilight might be too happy Spike Gives Up S2E3.png|Well, he did say he was ready. Spike drags checklist S2E3.png|Longest. Checklist. Ever. Spike's big list sprawled out behind him S2E3.png|Now that's what you call a list Twilight and her checklist S02E03.png|Hmm... Twilight talking S2E03.png|"Seems like we just placed an order for those a few days ago." Spike Long List S2E3.png|Spike often questions how could he put up with Twilight Sparkle's shenanigans. Spike with quill S2E03.png|"Can't imagine why we go through so many of them." Twilight asking whats next S2E3.png|What's next on the checklist, Spike? Spike 'Cupcakes!' S2E03.png|"Cupcakes!" Twilight and Spike S02E03.png|Looking at the same thing with different perceptions. Twilight and Spike with box of cupcakes S2E03.png|"Uh, I only ordered twelve." Nice Balancing Skills S2E03.png|Nice balancing skills you have there, Mrs. Cake Spike looking at cupcakes S2E03.png|These cupcakes looks tasty. Spike being lifted by magic S2E03.png|What are you doing? Twilight looking at cupcakes S2E03.png|Twilight is serious about removing icing. Twilight not liking the cupcakes S2E3.png|An unsure Twilight Sparkle Twilight looking at cupcakes 2 S2E03.png|Um, I cannot help but detect a variance in frosting among the cupcakes exceeding the minimum required for visual detection. Twilight pushing cupcake box S2E03.png|"See?" Twilight grinning S2E03.png|Twilight's smile, indicates she is satisfied. Mrs. Cake looking at cupcakes S2E03.png|Mrs. Cake can't see any real problems, right? Shocked Mrs. Cake S2E3.png|Ooh. Twilight After Cupcake Explanation S2E3.png|Twilight's nervous smile. Twilight about to 'fix' the cupcakes S2E03.png|Let's do this. Twilight removing icing S2E3.png|Mathematical precision is required! Twilight Sparkle adjusting frosting S2E03.png|Twilight "fixing" the cupcakes Moving the icing S2E03.png|How about, I move some icing here and some there. Spike dodging the icing S2E03.png|Icing,... Spike dodging the icing 2 S2E03.png|...icing everywhere! Spike has frosting in his face S2E03.png|Nice face paint, Spike. Twilight 'fixing' the cupcakes S2E03.png|Uh, Twilight? I think you should stop "fixing" the cupcakes. Cupcake fixing S02E03.png|A forewarning of the insanity that is to come. The result S2E03.png|Well, not too bad, I guess. Twilight fixing the cupcakes S2E3.png|There! Order restored and enforced! So much better! Mrs. Cake surprised S2E3.png|A pleased Twilight leaving Sugarcube Corner. Twilight looking at Spike covered in icing S2E03.png|Huh? Who placed this icing-covered baby dragon over here? Spike Icing S2E3.png|After this turn of events Twilight should squeeze 'Give a baby dragon a bath' into her agenda. Spike Tornado Lick S2E3.png|Or not. Cleaned off icing S02E03.png|How does icing taste off your own sweaty scales? Slow burn panicking Spike with rolled checklist S2E03.png|Triple checking... the list! Spike looking at checklist S2E03.png|"Triple check checklist to make sure we didn't miss anything when we double checked the checklist!" Spike check S2E03.png|"Uh, check!" Spike with hand hurt S2E03.png|Oh, what happened? Spike Claw Cramp S2E3.png|Claw cramp, that's what happened. Twilight Sparkle with cupcakes S2E03.png|"Good thing we don't have anything to report to Princess Celestia this week." Twilight Sparkle and Spike S2E03.png|"I don't think I can write another word!" Twilight Sparkle worried face S2E03.png|Pony what. Twilight haven't sent a letter S2E3.png|"We haven't sent a letter to Princess Celestia this week?!" Bandage Spike S2E03.png|That bandage won't stay for long Spike bad... S2E3.png|Wow. Twilight went crazy, even before she started talking to herself! Twilight Sparkle "Of course it's bad" S2E03.png|"Of course it's bad!" Twilight Sparkle talking S2E03.png|"I'm supposed to send Princess Celestia a letter every week,..." Twilight Sparkle talking 2 S2E03.png|"...telling her about a lesson I learned about friendship!" Spike is overwhelmed S2E3.png|Spike is overwhelmed Twilight Sparkle "Not every 10 days" S2E03.png|"Not every 10 days," Twilight Sparkle "Every!" S2E03.png|"Every!" Twilight Sparkle "Single!" S2E03.png|"Single!" Twilight Sparkle "Week!" S2E03.png|"Week!" Twilight Sparkle levitating the books S2E03.png|Twilight trying to find the calendar. Twilight Sparkle trying to find calendar S2E03.png|"Where's my calendar? Where's my calendar?!" Spike reaching in the drawer S2E03.png|Oh, he's got something. Spike with calendar S2E03.png|Ah, there's the calendar! Spike getting pulled away S2E03.png|An example of smear animation (poor Spike). Twilight Sparkle looking at calendar S2E03.png|"When did we send the last one?" Spike "Last Tuesday" S2E03.png|"Last...Tuesday?" Twilight Sparkle with calendar S2E03.png|"And today is...?" Cross S2E03.png|"Tuesday?" Twilight Sparkle face S2E03.png|The most popular "Eeek! face" in the whole series. Twilight Sparkle running fast S2E03.png|"Nononononono..." Twilight Sparkle looking through window S2E03.png|"...nonononono!" Twilight realizing she will be tardy S2E3.png|Tardy! Spike moving the background S2E3.png|I wonder how long she could keep that face... Twilight Sparkle "Tar-dy" S2E03.png|"Tar-dy, Spike!" Twilight being dramatic S2E3.png|Dramatic Sparkle is dramatic Twilight Sparkle covering in blanket S2E03.png|It's still daylight, Twilight... Spike calming Twilight down S2E3.png|Spike tries to calm a panicking Twilight Spike pointing S2E03.png|Spike uses Point! Twilight Sparkle looking at Spike S2E03.png|It's super effective! Twilight woke up! Twilight Sparkle on the bed S2E03.png|"I'm afraid I have to take that chance, Spike." Twilight Sparkle on the bed 2 S2E03.png|"This is the ruler of Equestria we're all talking about." Spike looking at Twilight. Sparkle S2E03.png|"What if instead she starts thinking I'm not taking my studies on friendship seriously?" Spike and Twilight Sparkle S2E03.png|"Well, why wouldn't you pass-" Twilight Sparkle "She's my teacher" S2E03.png|"She's my teacher." Spike facepalm S2E03.png|"They sent them back to grade!" Twilight Sparkle looking at Spike 2 S2E03.png|"But she won't just send me back a grade." Twilight Sparkle "Magic kindergarten" S2E03.png|"She'll send me back to... magic kindergarten." Twilight Sparkle Magic kindergarten S2E3.png|I've never seen an Alicorn filly before! Maybe she's the great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great granddaughter of Princess Celestia or Luna! S02E03 Spike BreakingFourthWall2.png|An unimpressed Spike Spike breaking the 4th wall again S2E3.png|Again. How could she keep a face that long? Spike with scared Twilight Sparkle S2E03.png|Spike uses Distract! Spike "I've ever heard" S2E03.png|"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Spike talking S2E03.png|"You're not going to be sent back to magic kindergarten." Spike S2E03.png|Spike being proud. Spike looking at Twilight Sparkle 2 S2E03.png|"Because I'm going to solve a friend's problem..." Twilight Sparkle is talking S2E03.png|"...and get that letter to Princess Celestia..." Twilight Sparkle "Before sundown" S2E03.png|"...before sundown!" Spike sigh S2E03.png|Twilight keeping a face for a long time must run in her family... ...and Spike is unamused. Twilight Sparkle "So..." S2E03.png|"So..." Twilight Sparkle asking Spike S2E03.png|"...got any problems, troubles, conundrums,..." Twilight Sparkle asking Spike 2 S2E03.png|"...or any other sort of issues, major or minor,..." Twilight Sparkle asking Spike 3 S2E03.png|"...that I as a..." Twilight Sparkle asking Spike 4 S2E03.png|"...good friend can help you solve?" Spike thinking S2E03.png|Spike thinking Spike thinking 2 S2E03.png|Still thinking Spike thinking 3 S2E03.png|'Still' thinking Spike "I got nothing" S2E03.png|Well...I'm not entirely sure how to help a friend cope with post-traumatic stress disorder. Twilight Sparkle upset S2E03.png|Err, whatever... Twilight Sparkle "Then it looks like" S2E03.png|Because I'm going to find somepony who has a friendship problem. Twilight Sparkle leaving S2E03.png|And off I go! Spike looking at Twilight Sparkle leaving S2E03.png|And she goes... Spike touching his head S2E03.png|"Ugh..." Spike "This won't end well" S2E03.png|"This won't end well." Looking for a pony to help Twilight walking S02E03.png|Looking for problems? How often do you get to hear that? Twilight Sparkle trotting S2E03.png|"You still have plenty of time to get that letter to Princess Celestia!" Twilight Sparkle "Has to be somepony" S2E03.png|"Has to be somepony..." Twilight Sparkle "Who needs the help" S2E03.png|"...who needs the help..." Twilight Sparkle "Of a good friend" S2E03.png|"...of a good friend. Twilight Sparkle hears screaming S2E03.png|That screaming sounds familiar. Twilight sparkling S02E03.png|I found it!!! Twilight Sparkle Bucking Door S2E3.png|Twilight comes to the rescue. Twilight Sparkle at the door S2E03.png|"Don't worry, Rarity! I'm here!" Rarity on table S2E03.png|"Why me-e-e-e-e-ee..." Rarity "Why" S2E03.png|"Why?!" Rarity "Why" 2 S2E03.png|"Why"?! Rarity "Why" 3 S2E03.png|"Why-y?!" Rarity "Of all the worst things" S2E03.png|"Of all the worst things that could happen!" Rarity "This is!" S2E03.png|"This is..." Rarity "The!" S2E03.png|"The!" Rarity "Worst!" S2E03.png|"Worst!" Rarity "Possible!" S2E03.png|"Possible!" Super Rarity close-up this is the worst possible thing.png|"Thing!" Twilight Sparkle's eye sparkling S2E03.png|Yes, a problem! Twilight Sparkle asking Rarity what happened S2E03.png|"What happened?" Twilight Sparkle "Are you alright" S2E03.png|"Are you alright?" Rarity lost ribbon S2E03.png|"I lost my diamond encrusted purple ribbon!" Rarity "I have searched" S2E03.png|"I have searched..." Rarity shows Twilight where she looked for the ribbon S2E03.png|"...high..." Rarity "Searched low" S2E03.png|"...and I searched low." Rarity tells Twilight that she searched low S2E03.png|And low again. Rarity depressed S2E03.png|Hmmph... I can't live without it. Rarity Dramatic Sofa Time S2E3.png|The floors are not clean enough to lie on. Rarity lying on a sofa S2E03.png|"Anywhe-e-e-e-ere!" Twilight extremely happy S2E3.png|An opportunity knocks for Twilight Sparkle, or in this case, cries for her. Rarity lay down crying S2E3.png|Of all the things I lost. Rarity being more of a drama queen S2E3.png|Whyyyyy! Twilight never fear S2E3.png|"Never fear, Rarity." Twilight Sparkle with sunburst in background S2E03.png|"As your friend, I will do my best to help you fi-" Rarity oh there it is! S02E03.png|"Oh, there it is..." Rarity found ribbon S2E03.png|Looks like the search won't be necessary. Rarity finds what she was looking for S2E03.png|Rarity recovers her, oh, so precious ribbon. Twilight Sparkle in the back S2E03.png|"So, you just lost your ribbon? Rarity with scissor S2E03.png|"And now you found it?" Rarity "Yeah" S2E03.png|"Yeah". Or as Big Mac says, "Eeyup." Twilight Sparkle "Nothing else is" S2E03.png|"And nothing else is..." Twilight Sparkle "Bothering you" S2E03.png|"...bothering you?" Twilight Sparkle "Nothing that I" S2E03.png|"Nothing that I..." Twilight Sparkle "As a good friend" S2E03.png|"...as a good friend can help you solve." Twilight Sparkle smiling S2E03.png|That face means "Please". Rarity "There is one thing" S2E03.png|"There is one thing." Rarity Duckface S2E3.png|That's a nice duck face Rarity. Twilight Excited S2E3.png|Twilight: excited at the chance to help. Rarity and Twilight Sparkle looking at measuring tape S2E03.png|The measuring tape is right there, can you get it? Twilight Sparkle looking at measuring tape S2E03.png|"Um, okay." Twilight Sparkle sigh S2E03.png|''Sigh.'' Bringing measuring tape to Rarity S2E03.png|Here you go. Rarity "Is there something" S2E03.png|"Is there something bother-" Rarity is something bother S2E3.png|Wait, Twilight? Rarity noticed Twilight Sparkle gone S2E03.png|Where did she go? Twilight walking2 S02E03.png|cool walk Rainbow Dash about to kick the old barn S2E03.png|Everypony goes Kung-Fu Fighting! Hole S2E03.png|That's a nice looking hole. Rainbow Dash looking at barn S2E03.png|Raze this barn/Raze this barn/One/Two/Three/Four... Rainbow Dash covered in debris S2E3.png|Rainbow Dash the Fierce! Rainbow Dash shaking S2E03.png|Shaking herself. Rainbow Dash about to hit barn S2E03.png|I got you, barn! Applejack taking cover from the derbis created by Rainbow Dash S2E03.png|Take cover,Applejack! Applejack drops down to the ground for cover from debris created by Rainbow Dash S2E03.png|Applejack takes cover. Applejack looking back S2E03.png Rainbow Dash Karate Chop S2E3.png|Demolishing the barn. Rainbow Dash kicking S02E03.png|Rainbow smash! Rainbow Dash Biting Wood S2E3.png|Even her teeth are lethal! Rainbow Dash throwing piece of wood S2E03.png|Rainbow Dash smashing the Sweet Apple Acres barnyard like a flying Hulk Piece of wood thrown away S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle Near Miss S2E3.png|Twilight comes within inches of death Twilight Sparkle sees Rainbow Dash destroying barn S2E03.png|"What in the world!" Twilight Sparkle "Must be angry" S2E03.png|"Rainbow must be angry..." Twilight Sparkle "With Applejack" S2E03.png|"...with Applejack." Twilight Sparkle "Hate her guts" S2E03.png|"She must hate her guts!" Twilight "how wonderful!" S02E03.png|"How wonderful!" Rainbow Dash flying fast S2E03.png|Apparently hitting a barn travelling faster than sound does not hurt you. Rainbow Dash being stopped S2E03.png|What happened? Twilight holds Rainbow Dash by the tail with her magic S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle "I know you're" S2E03.png|"I know you're upset..." Twilight Sparkle "Upset with Applejack" S2E03.png|"...with Applejack..." Twilight Sparkle winking S2E03.png|"...but don't worry!" Twilight Stopping RD with Magic S2E03.png|Your tail looks better this way, Rainbow. Twilight Sparkle "Good friend" S2E03.png|"...that I as a good friend..." Rainbow Dash about to fall S2E03.png|"...could help you resolve your problem!" Rainbow Dash "Are you talking about" S2E03.png|"Uh, what are you talking about?" Twilight "Oh Rainbow Dash" S2E3.png|"Oh, Rainbow Dash." Twilight 'You don't have to hide your feelings from me' S2E3.png|"You don't have to hide your feelings from me." Twilights holds Rainbow Dash close to her S2E03.png|"I can tell you two must've had a terrible fight." Twilight Sparkle Psychologist S2E3.png|Tell me about your mother Twilight Sparkle patting Rainbow Dash's head S2E03.png|Pat pat. Twilight 'your issues with Applejack' S2E3.png|"Now, why don't you tell me all about your issues with Applejack?" No issues with AJ S02E03.png|I don't have issues with Applejack Twilight 'You don't?' S2E3.png|"You don't" Twilight 'Then why are you destroying her property?' S2E3.png|"Then why are you destroying her property?" Rainbow Dash "She asked me to" S2E03.png|"Because she asked me to." Rainbow Dash 'Right, Applejack?' S2E3.png|"Right, Applejack?" Applejack putting helmet on S02E03.png|"Yes maim" Applejack getting ready for cover S2E3.png|"I want to put up a new barn, but the old one gots to come down first" Applejack "Get back to it" S2E03.png|"Get back to it, RD." Rainbow Dash "You got it" S2E03.png|"You got it, boss!" Applejack 'I'd take cover if I were you' S2E3.png|I'd take cover if I were you! Rainbow Dash flying through circle of clouds S2E03.png Rainbow ready to destroy barn S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle yelp S2E03.png|uh oh Applejack and Twilight taking cover S2E3.png|(taking cover) Rainbow Dash before impact S2E3.png|Rainbow Dash before the impact Rainbow Dash demolishing barn explosion cloud S2E3.png|Rainbow Dash demolishing the barn Rainbow Dash causes a big explosion S2E03.png|Atomic Rainboom The remains of the barn S2E03.png Applejack yeah S02E03.png|Good work Rainbow Dash. Twilight Sparkle with messy mane S2E03.png|The first stage of her messy mane. Twilight smile error S02E03.png|Happy that she gets to facehoof? Twilight facehoof S02E03.png|Scary. And irrelevant to my conundrum. Twilight walking3 S02E03.png|Her mane's starting to get messy. Twilight Sparkle going to Fluttershy's home S2E03.png|Twilight walking over to Fluttershy's cottage. Twilight Sparkle looking S2E03.png|Now where is Fluttershy? Twilight Sparkle sees something S2E03.png|Huh? Bear about to roar on Fluttershy S2E03.png|Oh, there she is...with a bear?! Fluttershy Bear Growl S2E3.png|Fluttershy Vs. bear. Fluttershy going through under the bear S2E03.png|growl! Bear looking under S2E03.png|Where is she? Fluttershy Bear Kick S2E3.png|Back-Breaking Pegasus Kick! Fluttershy grabbing bear's leg S2E03.png|Fluttershy? What happened to your soft side? Fluttershy pulling bear's leg S2E03.png|Flexibility-Straining Leg Pull Technique! Fluttershy wrestling a bear S2E03.png|The new ECW (Equestria Championship Wrestling) champion of the world. Winning by tapout! Fluttershy! Twilight Sparkle seeing Fluttershy 'fighting' a bear S2E03.png|What is going on? Fluttershy stomping on bear S2E03.png|Merciless Aerial Stomping Method! Bear with tears S2E03.png|Stop it, please. Twilight Sparkle surprised S2E03.png|Twilight pretty much mirrors our reaction to the whole scene. Fluttershy about to break bear's neck S2E03.png|Finish Him! Fluttershy snaps bear's neck S02E03.png|Neck-Snapping of Psychotic Violence Kata! Fluttershy Bear K.O. S2E3.png|Fluttershy wins! Fatality. Twilight Sparkle getting worried S2E03.png|Why would she..? Twilight Sparkle getting worried 2 S2E03.png|...I am going to step away now and erase this scene from my mind in a last-ditch attempt to hold on to a few SAN points. Fluttershy Massaging Bear S2E3.png|Fluttershy has fully mastered the Path Of The Chiropractor Style Worrying Twilight Sparkle coping S02E03.png|There are some Friendship problem out there. Got to be. Twilight Sparkle on the bench S2E03.png|"It's fine, it'll all be fine!" Twilight hesitate S02E03.png|There's not much time left!! Twilight Sparkle on the bench 2 S2E03.png|Oh no! Twilight tears S02E03.png|Splash on my horn's reflection Twilight panic S02E03.png|"It will all be over! My time in ponyvile, my advance studies!" Twilight Sparkle "You're a good student" S2E03.png|"You're a good student." Twilight Sparkle making a grin S2E03.png|"You can do this!" TwilightSparkleAlright S02E03.png|Telling her doubtful self to have some confidence... in herself. Twilight talking to herself S02E03.png|"Oh what happens it I cant?" Twilight pushy S02E03.png|"Yes you can, all you need is to keep it together" Twilight pushy2 S02E03.png|You'd back away too if you saw a strange pony talking to her reflection on a puddle. Twilight Sparkle Stare Off S2E3.png|staring at a reflection Twilight and Spike Talking to Self S2E3.png|Is she talking...to herself? Twilight staring S02E03.png|The twilight stare or the Twilight Zone Spike trying to get Twilight Sparkle's attention S2E03.png|Hey, Twilight. You're still there? Twilight snapout S02E03.png|! Twilight Sparkle hearing something S2E03.png|I hear something. Foals playing S2E03.png|kids at distance Fillies laughing off screen S2E3.png|Stop it... Fillies laughing at Twilight S2E3.png|...Stop laughing at me! S02E03 Spike BreakingFourthWall3.png|Spike to the rescue! Spike snap out of it! S02E03.png|"Snap out of it!!!" Twilight gasp S02E03.png|*Gasp!* Spike worried S02E03.png|"Are you ok?" Filly Girls Skip Rope S2E3.png|phillies playing jump rope Twilight twitch S02E03.png|twilight worried Twilight eyes covered S02E03.png|I guess something's wrong with my eyes... Spike box S02E03.png|Quit freaking out and go to the picnic already! Spike telling Twilight Sparkle about picnic S2E03.png|You forgot about the picnic. Twilight Cupcakes S2E3.png|"The picnic!" Spike creeped out S2E03.png|Spike's reaction is pretty much how the fans reacted to Twilight's craziness. Twilight Sparkle going with the cupcake box S2E03.png|"I should go see my friends!" Spike "Glad you've come" S2E03.png|"Glad you've come to your senses!" The picnic Pinkie Pie hopping with basket S2E03.png|Pinkie just doing what she does everyday. Pinkie Pie carrying a basket S2E03.png|Pinkie Pie's food is a lie. Pinkie Pie putting down basket S2E03.png|I wonder what's under that cloth. Pinkie Pie pulling cloth S2E03.png|I got a surprise! balloon basket S02E03.png|Pinkie's brought a basket with lots of balloons. balloon picnic S02E03.png|...and what does this mean...? picnic S02E03.png|I guess there was no meaning after all. Rarity searching S02E03.png|Oh where is that thing?! Rarity "I did" S2E03.png|"I did!" Rarity shocked S02E03.png|Its missing!! Rainbow Dash with sunglasses S2E03.png|Deal with it. Rarity "This is!" 2 S2E03.png|Oh, here we go again. "This is!" Rarity "The!" 2 S2E03.png|"The!" Rarity "Worst!" 2 S2E03.png|"Worst!" Rarity "Possible!" 2 S2E03.png|"Possible!" Rarity "Thing!" 2 S2E03.png|"Thing!" Rarity Dramatic Sofa Time... again S2E3.png|Where does she get all of these?! Rarity on sofa S2E03.png|So this is whining? Rarity on sofa 2 S2E03.png staring S02E03.png|...what? Rarity "You didn't expect" S2E03.png|"You didn't expect me..." Rarity didn't expect me S2E3.png|"...to lay on the grass, did you?" Rainbow Dash putting on sunglasses S2E03.png|Dash turning on her swag. Rainbow Dash chillin' S02E03.png cupcakes crushed S02E03.png|Doh!! You crushed those cupcakes! Twilight donkey S02E03.png|''Donkey Squeel'' Main 5 ponies looking at worried Twilight S02E03.png|Are the ponies giving up? NO!!! Applejack and Rainbow Dash looking at Twilight Sparkle S2E03.png|What happened to you, Twilight? Applejack "You alright" S2E03.png|"You alright, hun?" Twilight Sparkle's friends surprised S2E03.png|"No!" Twilight Sparkle "not alright" S2E03.png|"I am not alright!" Sad Twilight D'aww S2E3.png|I need your help! Without you, I'm more doomed than a G3 pony in Tambelon! Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow Dash S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle "Just terrible" S2E03.png|"It's just terrible." Twilight Sparkle's friends 'Yes' S2E03.png|Yes?! Twilight Sparkle "Simply awful" S2E03.png|"Simply awful." Twilight Sparkle's friends 'Yes' 2 S2E03.png|"Yes?!" Twilight Sparkle "Need your help" S2E03.png|It's the most horrific trouble I've ever been in and I really really really need your help!" Twilight Sparkle's friends 'Yes' 3 S2E03.png|"Yes?!" Twilight Sparkle telling friends S2E03.png|"My letter to Princess Celestia is almost overdue, ..." Twilight Sparkle "Learn anything about" S2E03.png|"...and I haven't learned anything about..." Twilight Sparkle "Friendship!" S2E03.png|"...friendship!" Applejack rolling eyes S2E03.png|Worried over nothing Main 5 - Twilight S02E03.png Twilight Sparkle making sounds S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle "Has happened" S2E03.png|"Something awful has happened!" Rarity Tea Face S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle and Rarity S2E03.png|"...I'll be tardy!" Twilight Sparkle putting hoof on Applejack S2E03.png|"Tardy!" Fluttershy giggling S2E03.png|Hehe, what is she talking about? Twilight Sparkle red face S2E03.png|I'm serious. Applejack pushing Twilight Sparkle's hoof S2E03.png|"But it looks like somepony's gettin' themselves all worked up over nothin'." Twilight Sparkle "Not nothing" S2E03.png|"This is not nothing!" Twilight Sparkle "This is everything" S2E03.png|"This is everything!" Twilight Sparkle putting hoof on Rainbow Dash S2E03.png|"I need you guys to help me..." Twilight Sparkle putting hoof on Fluttershy S2E03.png|"...find somepony with a problem I can fix..." Twilight Sparkle with face up S2E03.png|"...before sundown!" Twilight Sparkle "Depends on it" S2E03.png|"My whole life depends on it!" Pinkie scared of Twilight S2E3.png|Not taking Twilight seriously. Pinkie not taking Twilight seriously S2E3.png|Can Pinkie's randomness really compare to Twilight's paranoia? Twilight Sparkle's friends S2E03.png|Stop your worrying and just relax. Twilight Sparkle groan S2E03.png|UUGH! Twilight Sparkle walking away S2E03.png|Screw you ponies! Twilight Sparkle groan 2 S2E03.png|The groan has been doubled! Fluttershy and Applejack S2E03.png|"Wow. I've never seen Twilight so upset before." Rarity what a drama queen S2E3.png|"Ugh! What a Drama Queen." Rarity Drama Queen S2E3.png|Pot, you need to stop talking smack about kettle. Rarity relatively speaking S2E3.png|It takes one to know one Rarity Smug S2E3.png|"...relatively speaking." *Smug* Enchanting Smarty Pants Twilight Sparkle looking through the window S2E03.png|"The clock is ticking, Twilight!" "The clock..." S2E03.png|The clock Twilight running out of time 2 S2E3.png|IS Clock is ticking S02E03.png|TICKING!! Twilight Sparkle weird face S2E03.png|Would Twilight get over with her fears and stop looking crazy? Twilight Sparkle "Keep it together" S2E03.png|"Keep it together." Twilight Sparkle "If i can't" S2E03.png|"If I can't find a friendship problem..." Twilight Sparkle with messed up mane S2E03.png Twilight 'I'll make a friendship problem!' S2E3.png|"...I'll make a friendship problem!" Twilight opens the Chest S02E03.png|This is the perfect plan. Bird in Nest S2E3.png|OH look, a nice bird's nest! (sarcasm) Twilight Sparkle with a bird's nest on her head S2E03.png|Twilight and her weird looking grin. Twilight appears from the bushes S2E3.png|"Hnhnhnhnnn!" Twilight sees the CMC playing with a ball S2E03.png|Ooooh! The perfect targets! CMC playing S02E03.png|Crusaders playing peacefully Scootaloo Silly Face S2E3.png|The ball seems heavier than usual... Ball S2E03.png|What is going on with the ball? Ball becomes bigger S2E03.png|Why is the ball getting bigger? Twilight appearing to the CMC S2E3.png|Oh, because of Twilight Twilight Sparkle "Hi girls" S2E3.png|"Hi giiiirls!" (twitch twitch) Apple Bloom "Hi Twilight" S2E03.png|Um, Apple Bloom, I think you should run away with your friends... CMC looking at Twilight Sparkle S2E03.png|...because of that. Twilight freaking out S2E3.png|Twilight's crazy close up Closeup of Twilight Sparkle's face S2E03.png|"Oh great, just great." Twilight creeping out the CMC S2E3.png|Seriously, Twilight, you're starting to scare us... Twilight Sparkle looking at Apple Bloom S2E03.png|So, you girls don't have any friendship problems?! Twilight appearing out of nowhere S2E3.png|I am so crazy! Twilight Sparkle and Scootaloo S02E03.png|Scootaloo is so scared her wings have retreated to her flank Twilight Sparkle Smart Pants S2E3.png|Twilight has not slept since yesterday morning. Twilight with Mrs. Smarty Pants S2E3.png|Twilight, are you interested in dolls? Smarty Pants being shown to CMC S2E03.png|Smarty Pants: Girls, take me with you, ... Smarty Pants S2E03.png|...please. Scootaloo "She's...great" S2E03.png|"She's...great." Apple Bloom "Yeah. Great." S2E03.png|"Yeah. Great." Sweetie Belle "Like her" S2E03.png|"I really like her..." Sweetie Belle "Mane" S2E03.png|"...mane?" Twilight Sparkle "She even comes" S2E03.png|"She even comes..." Scootaloo given a notebook S2E03.png|"...with her own notebook..." Sweetie Belle given a quill S2E03.png|"...and quill." Twilight Sparkle and Smarty Pants S2E03.png|"So you could pretend she's doing her homework." TwilightSparkleinsane S02E03.png|Didn't know a pony's neck could bend that way... Scootaloo "Great" S2E03.png|"She's...great." I really like her mane? S2E3.png|I really like her.... Sweetie Belle "Mane" 2 S2E03.png|"...mane?" CMC seeing Twilight dramatic S2E3.png|Scootalo's Mangusu Face... Twilight Sparkle, Smarty Pants and CMC S2E03.png|Showing furries a lesson... Twilight Sparkle Crazy S2E3.png|Donkey face.. Scootaloo Cuckoo Cuckoo S2E3.png|Scootaloo thinks Twilight has gone loco. CMC surprised S2E03.png|Gah, you scared us! Apple Bloom talking S2E03.png|I think you should play it, Sweetie Belle, 'cause you like her mane. Sweetie Belle "Nonono" S2E03.png|Nononono. Scootaloo and Smarty Pants S2E03.png|Scootaloo should play with it. Scootaloo "I'd love to" S2E03.png|"I'd love to..." Scootaloo "But um" S2E03.png|"...but um." Sweetie Belle pushing Apple Bloom S2E03.png|"You take her, Apple Bloom." Scootaloo pulling Apple Bloom's mane S2E03.png Apple Bloom holding Sweetie Belle off S2E03.png|"Applejack says it's important to share." Twilight Sparkle thinking of something S2E03.png|Think, Twilight, think! DeadlyTwilight S02E03.png|Well, if there's one thing they taught me in Desperate Spells 101, it's that when all seems lost, mind-control is the answer! Twilight Sparkle "Going to like" S2E03.png|"You are going to like Smarty Pants.' Twilight Sparkle "More than anything" S2E03.png|"And you're gonna like her more than anything." Twilight Sparkle casting spell S2E03.png|Twilight casts Infinite Charisma Bonus on Smarty Pants Enchanting Smarty Pants S2E03.png|By the magical power of Twilight Sparkle, you will love her even more than everything! Smarty Pants id S2E3.png|I am your new God! Scootaloo wide eyed S2E3.png Scootaloo Doll Love S2E3.png|"I want it!" Apple Bloom Doll Love S2E3.png|"I need it!" Sweetie Belle Doll Love S2E3.png|"I really like her mane!" The Cutie Mark Crusaders charmed S02E03.png|The CMC fall under the Smarty Pants spell CMC all eyes on Smarty Pants S2E03.png|Smarty Pants is an Axe commercial brought to life CMC fighting S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle looking at CMC fighting S2E03.png|"The 'want it, need it' spell." Twilight works everytime S2E3.png|"Works every time." Twilight ok ok break S2E3.png|Twilight Sparkle is here to save the day!.... That she ruined. Twilight Sparkle S2E03.png|"I think we can all see that there is an important lesson to be learned here about-" Twilight Sparkle getting pushed away S2E03.png Twilight after hit S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle "C'mon girls" S2E03.png|"C'mon girls." Twilight Sparkle looking at CMC fighting 2 S2E03.png|"Don't you think we need to share?" Apple Bloom "No way" S2E03.png|"No way!" Twilight Sparkle groan 3 S2E03.png|A frustrated Twilight. Twilight Sparkle enters the fight S2E03.png|Give me back that doll, you girls! Twilight upside down near Big McIntosh S02E03.png|Thrown into Big McIntosh Twilight asks Big Mac for help S2E03.png|Big McIntosh, I need your help Twilight Sparkle pointing at CMC fighting S2E03.png|You have to get that doll from those girls! Big McIntosh "Eeyup" S02E03.png|eeyup... Big Mac getting doll S2E03.png|Big McIntosh about to take the doll Big McIntosh about to get the toy S2E3.png|Easy In... Big McIntosh getting the toy S2E3.png|... Easy Out. Twilight Sparkle thanking Big McIntosh S2E03.png|Thank you. The big fight Twilight Sparkle about to take doll S2E03.png|Now you can give me that doll back and everything will be fine. Big Mac is charmed S2E03.png|Big McIntosh is charmed Twilight face hoof not groomed bed-head.png|"Stick a cupcake in my eye!" Mayor Shock 1 S2E3.png Pursued Big Mac S2E03.png|Big Mac is pursued Mayor Shock 2 S2E3.png|Did somepony say there's free barbeque?! Dizzy Twister, Medley and Sweetie Drops fall in love with Smarty Pants S2E03.png Sweetie Drops along with other ponies fall in love with Smarty Pants S1E03.png|That incredible, amazing doll! Linked Hearts running S2E03.png The ponies run towards Smarty Pants S2E03.png Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png|Maybe next time, Big McIntosh Big McIntosh with Smarty Pants S2E03.png|You ponies will never get this doll! Twilight can't reach S02E03.png Twilight can't reach2 S02E03.png Mayor gimme that! S02E03.png|"Gimme that!!" Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png|Mayor loves Miss Smarty Pants Mayor running with Smarty Pants S2E03.png|This is mine! Mayor escape S02E03.png Big McIntosh ponies explosion S2E3.png|Big McIntosh causes an explosion of ponies. Big McIntosh Nope S2E3.png|...Nope Twilight "what've I done" S2E3.png|Whoa,Twilight's getting old. Applejack chillin S02E03.png Applejack chi...huh S02E03.png Applejack chewing on straw S02E03.png Applejack hears something S2E03.png|"Y'all hear that?" Ponies running S2E03.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie seeing ponies chasing S2E03.png|"What in the name of all things oats 'n apples..." Applejack "Going on here" S2E03.png|"...is going on here?" Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 1 S02E03.png Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 2 S02E03.png Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 3 S02E03.png Sassaflash, Dizzy Twister and Smarty Pants 1 S02E03.png Sassaflash, Dizzy Twister and Smarty Pants 2 S02E03.png Sassaflash, Dizzy Twister and Smarty Pants 3 S02E03.png Dash has no idea what's going on S02E03.png|ಠ ಠ Rainbow Dash eyes S02E03.png|Uh oh...looks like Rainbow Dash's gonna be infect-- Rainbow Dash loves Smarty Pants doll.png|YOU'RE GONNA LOVE ME!!! Twilight Sparkle closing Rainbow's eyes S2E03.png|"Don't look at it!" Twilight covering Rainbow's eyes S2E3.png|"Don't look at what?" Twilight Sparkle shielding Rarity's eyes S2E03.png|"My Smarty Pants doll!" Brawl all over Ponyville S2E3.png|Brawl all over Ponyville. Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings fighting each other along with other ponies S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle on the ground S2E03.png|"I had nothing to report to Princess Celestia!" Twilight Sparkle "The day is almost over" S2E03.png|"The day is almost over!" Applejack "Not almost" S2E03.png|"Not almost." Twilight doomed S02E03.png|Oh I'm doomed... Princess Celestia 'Twilight Sparkle!' S2E3.png|"Twilight Sparkle!!!" Princess Celestia Disappointed S2E3.png|Now look what you've done, Twilight! Princess Celestia is mad at you! Princess Celestia about to descend to ground S2E3.png|Oh mah stars... Celestia flash S02E03.png|By the power vested in me as Celestia Invictus, I declare an end to this! Ponies after the fight S02E03.png|The pairings after the fight. Derpy Hooves Stare Off S2E3.png|Epic Stare Off Derpy Mayor wrestling S2E03.png|Well this is awkward The ponies come to look at Smarty Pants S2E03.png The mayor begins to blush S2E03.png Mayor embarrassed S2E3.png|Let us never speak of this again Mayor stepping on Smarty Pants S2E03.png Big McIntosh looking around for others S2E3.png|Nopony's looking, right? Big McIntosh Smartypants S02E03.png|Big McIntosh and Smarty Pants re-united. Twilight crouching S02E03.png Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Rarity worried faces S2E3.png|This ain't gonna be good... Celestia disappoint S02E03.png|"Meet me in the library." Twilight goodbye S02E03.png|Goodbye everypony... Twilight tearful S02E03.png|"If you care to visit, I'll be in magic kindergarten." Twilight Sparkle walking away depressed S2E03.png|"Back in Canterlot." Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Fluttershy worried S2E3.png Pinkie Pie "Never gonna see" S2E03.png|"We're never gonna see Twilight..." Pinkie Pie putting hoof on face S2E03.png|"...again." Applejack and Pinkie S2E03.png|"What are we gonna do, y'all?" Rarity overreacts S2E03.png|"How could this happen?!" Rarity "This is!" 3 S2E03.png|Well, that's the third time. "This is!" Rarity "The!" 3 S2E03.png|"The!" Rarity "Worst!" 3 S2E03.png|"Worst!" Rarity "Possible!" 3 S2E03.png|"Possible!" Rarity "Thing!" 3 S2E03.png|"Thing!" Friends looking at Rarity S2E03.png|"What?" Rarity drama queen S02E03.png|"I really mean it this time!" In the library Spike at bookshelf S2E03.png|Oh no, Twilight is going to get busted. Twilight Sparkle talking to Princess Celestia S2E03.png|"I'm supposed to send you a letter about friendship every week. I missed the deadline." Twilight "I'm a bad student" S2E3.png|"I'm a bad student." Twilight Sparkle face down S2E03.png|"I'm...tardy." Princess Celestia talking S2E03.png|"I don't have to get a letter every week to know that." Twilight crouching2 S02E03.png Twilight Sparkle's friends opening door S2E03.png|Just in time! Rainbow Dash rolling S2E03.png|Entering the library, Rainbow Dash style! Rainbow Dash stop! S02E03.png|Now it's Rainbow Dash's turn to save the day! Please Don't Punish Her S2E3.png|Twilight's friends realize their mistake and come to help her Celestia "I'm listening" S2E03.png|"I'm listening." Fluttershy confess S02E03.png Rainbow Dash explaining S2E03.png|"But we thought that the thing she was worrying about..." Rainbow, Twilight and Pinkie S02E03.png|"...wasn't worth worrying about." Applejack worried S02E03.png Applejack confess S02E03.png Rarity confess S02E03.png Princess Celestia raises an eyebrow S02E03.png|I'm listening... Fluttershy confess2 S02E03.png Princess Celestia S2E03.png|Well, it is decided. Main ponies unhappy in front of Celestia S2E3.png|A little proposition for you all Rarity and Rainbow Dash S2E03.png|"Mmhmm." Twilight Sparkle in Celestia's shadow S2E03.png Princess Celestia 'On one condition' S2E3.png Celestia "From this day forth" S2E03.png|"From this day forth, I would like you all to report to me your findings on the magic of friendship, ..." Main ponies surprised by Celestia's decision S2E3.png|All of us? Celestia "When and only when you happen to discover them" S2E3.png|"When, and ONLY when, you happen to discover them." Main 6 happy of the outcome S2E3.png|Yay! Twilight Sparkle with a grin S2E03.png|This changes everything. Celestia at the end of the balcony S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle and Princess Celestia S2E03.png|"Your friend Spike made me aware that you were letting your fears get the best of you." Spike looking S2E03.png|She sees me?! Better go away. Twilight Sparkle's friends looking S2E03.png Celestia "Expecting some mail" S2E03.png|"I'm expecting some mail." Twilight Sparkle looking at Celestia flying S2E03.png|And everything is good. Spark of lights S2E03.png|Let's write that letter, shall we? Applejack "Take a letter" S2E03.png|"Spike, take a letter." Spike with quill and paper S2E03.png|All set. Twilight Hugs Spike S2E3.png|Aww how cute Main ponies Group Story S2E3.png|Storytime... Applejack giving her report S02E03.png Fluttershy telling lesson S2E03.png|"We learned that you should take your friends' worries seriously." Rainbow telling lesson S2E03.png|"Even if you don't think that she has anything to worry about." Rarity telling lesson S2E03.png|"And that you shouldn't let your worries turn a small problem..." Pinkie Pie telling lesson S2E03.png|"...into an enormously huge..." Pinkie Pie Supermare S2E3.png|"...entire-town-in-total-chaos..." Pinkie Pie landing S2E03.png|"...Princess-has-to-come-and-save-the-day problem." Applejack dictating to Spike S2E3.png Spike looking to the side S2E3.png Spike writing S2E3.png|Spike showing off he's the better pony friend... er... dragon friend. Twilight Sparkle looking at Spike writing S2E03.png|Spike, that's enough. Twilight shaking her head S2E3.png|erase it! Main 6 ponies glaring at Spike S2E3.png Spike crossing the letter S2E03.png|Oh well, guess I should just cross this. Main ponies Laughing S2E3.png|mane 6 laughing Spike snorting S2E3.png|Spike's not pleased... Category:Season 2 episode galleries